What could But never May be
by joeypotter85
Summary: this is my own original story of how Jackie and Hyde got together there are two characters I created. The rest are solely from the show. As always please r&r my story if you like it.
1. Done with Kelso

_**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, try to sue you won't get anything though. I have nothing.**_

_**Author's note: this is my own original story of how Jackie and Hyde got together; there are two characters I created. The rest are solely from the show. As always please r&r my story if you like it.**_

**Chapter #1**

**"Why is it that you're almost always down here? Especially when I'm expecting to have the basement all to myself?" complains Hyde as he enters the basement to find Jackie seated on the couch.**

**"I have no place else to go." Mutters Jackie as she picks up a magazine to read from.**

**Popping open a beer, Hyde settles down into his chair," oh, well then lucky me."**

**Flipping through the magazine on her lap, Jackie glances over at Hyde briefly," trust me, I'm not thrilled to see you either Steven."**

**"Whatever…where the hell is Kelso? Can't you go and bother him?" grumbles Hyde as he flips through the television channels.**

**"We got into a fight; I don't know where he is." Confides Jackie as she bites her lip to keep from crying.**

**Downing the last of his beer, Hyde grabs himself another can," well you should, he is your boyfriend."**

**Laughing at this comment, Jackie rolls her eyes," I'm not so sure about that these days."**

**"Oh, what? Is kelso not the knight in shining armor that you thought he was?" mocks Hyde with a smirk as he look toward Jackie for a reaction.**

**"You know what? You can just get bent Steven, I'm so tired or your crap." Yells Jackie who has suddenly gone flush with anger.**

**Taking a long gulp of his beer, Hyde merely nods in the direction of the door," yeah/ well, there is the door Jacks. Feel free to use it anytime."**

**Getting up to rummage through the deep freeze, Jackie grabs herself a pop sickle," yeah, you do that Hyde."**

**"I live here." Reminds Hyde with a grin on his face the whole time.**

**"So what? I was down here first." Counters Jackie, as she shoves past Hyde to sit back down on the couch.**

**Rubbing at the back of his neck where Jackie just whacked him, Hyde grumbles to himself," what the hell was that for?"**

**Taking a small bite from her pop sickle, Jackie change the channel on Hyde," I think that you know what it was for Steven Hyde."**

**"Whatever change it back." Orders Hyde as he makes a grab for the remote.**

**" No, I'm watching the price is right." Informs Jackie before curling u on the couch to hide the remote from Hyde.**

**Frowning to himself at Jackie's childish behavior, Hyde sighs in frustration," give me the remote."**

**Shaking her head no, Jackie gasps when Hyde wrestles to pin her down by simply sitting on top of her,"…Steven."**

**"…sorry Jacks, I wasn't trying to…" starts Hyde suddenly turning red with embarrassment at their positioning.**

**"I know…you mind though?" mutters Jackie quietly as she winces under Hyde's body weight.**

**" Right…sorry." Responds Hyde in a gruff voice, resisting whatever urge it was that told him to lean down and kiss her. …**

**" Hello friends of fez." Greet fez as later enters the basement with a bag full of candy.**

**" Hey fez." Mumbles Jackie from her now laying spot on the couch.**

**Biting down on a snickers bar that he'd just opened, fez sits down next to Jackie," why hello Jackie, you are certainly looking beautiful today."**

**Smiling at the compliment, Jackie gives fez a small peck on the cheek," oooh, thanks fezzy."**

**" Oh, goodie. I got a kiss, what about a hug?" suggests fez with a big smile on his face.**

**" Sure, I guess." Laughs Jackie with a roll of her eyes as she pulls fez close for a hug.**

**Grinning as Jackie hugs him, fez raises a suggestive eye brow," shall we do it now?"**

**With a sudden look of disgust, Jackie shoves at fez," eww! Fez, get off me!"**

**" Why don't you make up your mind, you little tease! First you give me a kiss and then a hug. And now you're slapping me? How does that add up?" yells fez in a clearly frustrated state.**

**" Fez, just because I gave you a hug is not an invitation to grope me." Points out Jackie as she quickly scoots away from him.**

**Glancing away from the television with interest, Hyde sits up straight in his chair," well then what would be? For future reference, you know incase you ever break up with kelso and become less annoying."**

**Leaning forward n her seat, Jackie slaps Hyde on his chest," shut up you pig!"**

**" What? Oh, come on. Lighten up will you?" offers Hyde as he now shields himself from another slap.**

**" You make me sick Steven." Mumbles Jackie as she lies back in her spot once more.**

**" Well like I said before, you know where the door is." Remind Hyde as he ducks a near hit from a flying magazine.**

**" Screw you Steven!" snaps Jackie before storming upstairs.**

**" Is that an invitation or not Jacks?" jokes Hyde with an amused laugh at her departure. …**

**" I'm telling you Jo, this is the perfect place to be alone. All of my friends are away for the day. And Hyde probably went to the Hub." Assures kelso trying to convince his latest 'date' its ok to mess around.**

**" I don't know kelso, the basement? Don't all of your friends hangout down here? They could show up at anytime." Advises Joey with a look of uncertainty.**

**Wrapping a loose arm around Joey, kelso leads her down the steps to the basement," that's the great thing though, their all away for the day. The only one that could possibly catch us is Hyde, and who cares if he does?"**

**Turning to face kelso, Joey slinks her arms around his waist," you make a good point."**

**" You know, I really do." Acknowledges kelso with a wide grin taking over his face.**

**…" kelso? What are you doing he…uh-oh." Remarks Hyde gruffly when he notices a girl hanging off kelso's arm that's most definitely not Jackie.**

**Looking u from her book at the mention of kelso's name, Jackie lets out a shriek at the sight that greets her," Michael! What the hell!"**

**Instantly frozen in his tracks upon the shrill sound of Jackie's voice, kelso's eyes widen in terror," Jackie! Uhh, I can explain!"**

**"You know what, save it! We're done Michael!" snaps Jackie at she pushes him away from her.**

**" What? Wait, no…Jackie!" calls kelso frantically after Jackie's departing form.**

**Having just watch everything unfold, standing from his chair Hyde frogs kelso on the shoulder," nice going kelso, now I'm going to have to listen to Jackie whine and complain about you for the rest of the day since Donna's not here…ah, and Charlie's angels is coming on now. This days gone all to hell!"**

**Already darting her way upstairs, Jackie spins around on the fourth step to cast an icy glare in Hyde's direction," don't worry Hyde, I won't be a Burdon for you. I'm out of here."**

**" Way to go Hyde, you have upset Jackie. Now I will have to console her with a hot oil massage." Informs fez before standing to follow Jackie.**

**" Fez, if you lay a hand on Jackie I'll kick your ass." Threatens kelso as he bawls up a fist.**

**" Why do you care? Your cheating on her you son of a bitch! Now, good day." Says fez in a dismissive tone with a hand in kelso's face.**

**" But fez…" starts kelso only to be interrupted once more by fez.**

**" I said good day!" repeats fez before taking off in the opposite direction of Jackie. …**

**(Later that evening)**

**" Jackie? What are you doing all the way up here? It starting to get dark and not to mention chilly out." Says Hyde in a gruff voice as he starts to climb his way up the water tower.**

**" I came up here to be alone." Confides Jackie as she stares out at the brisk night sky.**

**Climbing up the last few rungs of the water tower, Hyde then proceeds to dust himself off,' oh, so how is that going for you?"**

**Regarding Hyde with a look of irritation and a growing frown, Jackie turns her back to Hyde," it was going fine until you showed up."**

**" Better me then fez or kelso though." Teases Hyde receiving no laughs from Jackie.**

**" Whatever." Mutters Jackie with a roll of her eyes. …**

**after a minute or so of silence, heaving a heavy sigh; Hyde clears his throat to grab Jackie's attention once more," you want to talk about it?"**

**not even sparing a glance in Hyde's direction, Jackie instead pulls her sweater snugly around her as she stands up," not with you."**

**" Come on, Jackie. Look I'm…" starts Hyde in his attempt to apologize but Jackie beats him to the punch.**

**" I don't need your excuses or apologies Hyde, I'm not dense. Don't worry, I won't burden you with my tears anymore. Because frankly I don't give a damn anymore." Snaps Jackie in a dismissive manner before quickly descending the water tower. …--**

**Ok, so that was the first chapter. Let me know if I should continue or just trash this story. Please leave me some reviews people, and thanks for reading.**


	2. Veterans day Date aftermath

**_Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, try to sue you won't get anything though. I have nothing._**

**_Author's note: this is my own original story of how Jackie and Hyde got together; there are two characters I created. The rest are solely from the show. As always please r&r my story if you like it._**

_**Wow, ok I was not expecting 10 reviews for my 1st chapter. So to everyone that has reviewed so far, thanks! You guys all rock; I did not think I would get that many reviews. I usually only get like 4 or 5. But 10 is cool, glad you like this so far. And here is chapter 2.**_

**Chapter #2**

**(Flash back to two months earlier)**

**Jackie and Hyde's Veterans Day date**

**" huh, ok I didn't feeling anything." Confesses Jackie after what must have secretly been the most amazing kiss that she ever had. She was not about to tell Hyde that though, no way.**

**"…nothing at all?" questions Hyde trying to remain Zen and not let his disappointment show.**

**With a short shake of her head, Jackie purses her lips together briefly lost in thought," well, no. I mean, the kiss was hot and everything but…well did you feel anything?"**

**More then a little bit disappointed by Jackie's answer, Hyde is silently thankful to have his trusty sun glasses covering his eye," ummm, no. …well…no." '_coward!' ,_ scolds his inner conscious._ 'Why can't you just be a man and tell her the truth, that you did feel something. Quit acting so damn Zen, and tell her the truth…dumb ass!'_**

**" so, I guess it turns out that you were right about us all along." Teases Jackie with a fake smile plastered on her face to mask the hurt in her eyes.**

**" yep." Replies Hyde in a gruff voice as he touches his fingers to his lips.**

**Chewing at her bottom lip, after a minute of awkward silence Jackie glances over at Hyde with a nervous smirk," sooo, what happens now Hyde?"**

**Shifting in his spot of the hood of Jackie's car, Hyde raises a suggestive eye brow in her direction with a wide grin," I'm not opposed to doing it Jacks."**

**" take me home you pig!" chuckles Jackie as she lightly shoves at Hyde's chest.**

**" yes dear." Grunts Hyde as she shield himself from Jackie's playful slaps. … (end of flash back)**

**present day; Hyde's room**

**…And that was our first date, I would say that it was our first kiss. But then that would be a lie…but that's not the point. It's been two months since then, and as usual Jackie has once again taken back kelso…and then he cheated on her. They weren't even back together for a month, and the idiot gets caught. And it was by bringing a girl to the basement! …I guess that's why kelso is and always will be the king of dumb asses. Why does Jackie even bother taking kelso back? Its not like this is the first time kelso has cheated on her, I swear it like the girl never learns. Yet for some un-known reason, she keeps taking the moron back! And as much as it sickens me, I'm the one who always comforts her every damn time. …not because I care or anything, mostly just to shut her up. Oddly enough, she hasn't been around the basement much in the last…well month actually. And I'm pretty sure that she hasn't taken kelso back yet either. I only know this because the dumb ass is still moping around…that is when he's not studying the anatomy of some bimbo at least. For some reason, I can't get that one kiss out of my head. It's been over two months, but it's still fresh in my mind. Almost as though it just happened yesterday. But why? …Damn it! I only agreed to go on that stupid date to prove to Jackie that there wasn't and never will be anything between us. And I was right, we kissed and she said that she felt nothing. Which is great for me because I didn't feel anything either…but if that's so true, then why the hell am I still thinking about it? It's been two months for god sake! … that's it. This is the last time that I buy a stash from someone who's not Leo, damn thing was probably from California or Hawaii. Man, Jackie is like Tahiti. Its really nice and you want to go there, but when you do you get bit by mosquitoes and get malaria. I don't even know why I went to the water tower that day when she found out about kelso, I'm not responsible for her! Its not my fault kelso was stupid enough to…what the hell? Was that the basement door that just shut? Who the hell would be coming over here and this time of the night? It's almost one in the morning for crying out loud! I'd better get up and see who it is, just incase it…"Jackie!"**

**…Jumping back like a frightened cat that's been startled, Jackie trips over the coffee table. With a yelp of pain, she glares up at Hyde from her spot on the floor," what the hell Hyde! You mind NOT scaring the living day lights out of me?"**

**switching on the basement light so that he can see better, Hyde offers Jackie a hand," sorry, I thought that you were a robber or something."**

**" well I'm not! What would I even steal from you anyway? A dirty led zeppelin t-shirt?...and I don't need your help." Snaps Jackie and she pushes Hyde's offered hand away.**

**"…whatever. Its one in the morning! What are you even doing here?" questions Hyde and he waits demanding an answer.**

**Untying her shoe laces, Jackie tugs off her shoes one by one," I just needed a place to stay, so I had my friend drop me off here."**

**Watching as Jackie turn the couch into a make shift bed, Hyde shakes his head in confusion," so why not crash at your own house? You know, in your own bed and…not here."**

**" maybe it has something to do with the fact hat no one is currently home at my house." Points out Jackie as she pulls some warm blanket that she found over herself.**

**" wait, no one is home at your house? Jackie, where are your parents?" asks Hyde after he lets the heaviness of Jackie's words sink in.**

**slowly becoming more than a little aggravated with this interrogation, Jackie settle s down on the couch with a sigh and a yawn," are you going to ask questions all night, or can I go to sleep Hyde? Look, my parents are away on vacation. And I didn't feel like staying at my friend's house again, so I came here. I'm tired and I just want to go to sleep. I'll be gone in the morning before you or anyone else wakes up, I promise. Don't worry Hyde, I won't disturb you with my presence. I just need a place to sleep for the night."**

**"…whatever." Mutters Hyde in defeat as he takes one last glance at the girl who's been on his mind all night and heads to his room. …**

**(following afternoon, Hub; Jackie's thoughts)**

**so, it's had to have been a little less then a month now…since Michael and I broke up, that it. And you know what? I never thought that I would say this and actually mean it, but I am finally done with Michael. I'm so tired of his lies and excuses, he has broken my heart one too many times. Well, this time was the last. And I mean it. In fact, I have even stopped going over to the basement. I haven't been there since the night I broke things off with Michael for cheating on me. Besides, it's not like any of the gang actually misses me. To them, I was always just Michaels annoying, rich, snobby, cheerleader girlfriend. I was never just Jackie…well, except to Donna and maybe fez. You know, its weird…but Donna and I have sort of became friends. Who would have thought, right? But, we have hung out a few times since I broke it off with Michael, but I haven't seen her in at least a week. I should probably give her a call or maybe even stop by her house tomorrow. I meant to last night, but I was just so exhausted by the time I got to the basement. …well, that and it was also kind of late. And if I know Donna, I know she'll be mad. It's just that I've been so busy lately, so it's not entirely my fault. Ever since my parents found out that I'm no longer seeing Michael, they've been setting me up left and right. And while I know that they mean well, I just haven't really hit it off with any of the guys they've set me up with. But, then again…it's not like their efforts have been a total waste. There is this one guy tom that I've gone out with a couple of times, not on a date though. …well, I wouldn't term them as dates at least. We would mostly just grab a bite to eat or go for walks. That is, if we weren't already busy talking. We're not going steady or anything I don't think that we are. …he hasn't really asked me to yet. But, if he were to, I imagine that I would probably say yes. I'd be a liar if I said that I didn't enjoy his company, when he stops by that is. Our fathers are both good friends, that's pretty much how we met. One night about two weeks ago, my parents invited his over for dinner. We've been hanging out ever since then…not every single day mind you. Just every now and them. Its fun though, I enjoy his company. That's actually kind of why I'm here…waiting at the Hub that is. Tom and I made plans for a night out, and we're supposed to meet up here at five o'clock in exactly ten minutes, he wouldn't tell me where we were going though. Only that it was a surprise. God, I hope that he shows up soon. Mostly because I don't feel like running into the gang, I'm not ready to face them. Hell, if I had known that Steven was still awake I would have just gone back to tom's place with him lat night. After all, his parents did offer to let me stay with them. They even had a guest room ready for me. Besides, I especially do not want to see Michael or…Steven! …oh crap! This is just my luck, the last person that I want to see has just entered the Hub. Ever since our date on veteran's day…things have been awkward between us to say the least. And I haven't spoken to him since that night at the water tower…well aside from last night that is. And that didn't even go well. Its not that I'm trying to avoid him, I'm just not in the mood to explain why I snuck into the basement last night. Not to mention that it was at a late hour of the night as well. That's definitely not high on my list of priorities. Maybe if I'm really lucky, he won't even notice…me. Damn it! Look like that option is too late, great time to explain myself now. …--**


	3. Late night Break in

_**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, try to sue you won't get anything though. I have nothing.**_

_**Author's note: this is my own original story of how Jackie and Hyde got together; there are two characters I created. The rest are solely from the show. As always please r&r my story if you like it.**_

**Chapter #3**

**(Continued from last chapter)**

**…"Jackie?" calls Hyde as he slowly makes his way over the where she is seated.**

**"Hyde." Says Jackie in return, her voice nonchalant yet cold at the same time.**

**Frowning only briefly at Jackie's purposeful use of his last name, Hyde decides to ignore and just get down to business," do you care explaining why you broke into the basement last night?"**

**Raising a defiant eyebrow in Hyde's direction, Jackie first takes a long slow gulp from her soda before even dignifying him an answer," ok, firs of all; I did not break into the basement. The door wasn't even locked, so how could I? And second, I told you that I just needed a place to stay for the night. So there's not really much else to explain."**

**"You could start with why you never told anyone that you were living alone." Acknowledges Hyde not wanting to let the topic go so easily.**

**"I'm not living alone! My parents just went on vacation, and I've been staying with a friend." Snaps Jackie in a more then a little bit of a frustrated tone.**

**"Really? So, which friend would that be? Because I haven't seen you around with your cheerleader friends much, just Donna and fez. And I know your not staying with either of them." Presses Hyde as he now ignores the icy glare that Jackie is sending his way.**

**"You know what Steven…no! I do NOT have to explain myself to you of all people. And trust me, if I had known that you were still awake I wouldn't have gone to the basement in the first place. And right now I don't have time for this, or you." Explodes Jackie in a small fit of anger before getting up and stalking off outside the Hub.**

**Watching half confused as well as shocked by Jackie's dismissive out burst and departure, after having took a minute or so to let her word fully hit home. Hyde leaves the Hub I search of Jackie, and as he walks outside it doesn't take him long to find her. With a reluctant huff, Hyde eventually makes his way over to a near by bench where she is now sitting once again by herself…," did you want to tell me what's really going on now?"**

**Taking but one look in Hyde's direction, Jackie then shifts so that she is facing away from him," no, because there is nothing going on to tell you about. And even if there was, why would you of all people even care? Its not like it's your responsibility to look after me, and it never was. I'm not Michael's girlfriend anymore; I haven't been in nearly a month. And I don't plan on taking him back anytime soon, so you can just stop worrying about me. Because as you can plainly see, I'm doing just fine."**

**"Whatever…look, Jackie if you want I could stay with you for a couple of days. You know, just until your parents come home." Offers Hyde as an after thought, looking for any chances he can get to spend time with Jackie alone.**

**" Thanks for the offer Steven, but I already told you that I'm fine. It was very…uncharacteristic of you to say the least." Declines Jackie with a wary smile and tired sigh.**

**After five minutes of awkward silence**

**clearing his throat purposefully after standing from his seat on the bench beside Jackie, Hyde shoves his hands into the pockets of his jeans before turning his attention back toward her once more," so, what? Did you want a ride home or whatever?"**

**glancing down at her watch with a sigh, Jackie takes a quick look around before giving a mere shake of her head," no, I'm fine Steven. But thanks."**

**" Jackie, I don't mind." Offers Hyde once more as he raises an eyebrow at her.**

**" I'm ok, really. …my friend is here anyway." Confides Jackie as she nods in the direction behind Hyde.**

**" Hey, there you are. I thought that we agreed to meet inside the Hub? You ready to go Jackie?" greet tom as he walks up beside her and grabs her hand.**

**" Yeah, I'm ready. I just needed some fresh air though, that why I decided to wait outside. …I'll see you around Hyde." Says Jackie with one last glance back at Hyde as her head out with her 'friend'.**

**"…whatever." Mutter Hyde as he watches Jackie walk off down the darkened street with a guy that is most certainly not him. …**

**(Later that evening; outside the movie theater-J/T)**

**" So, did you have fun tonight?" question tom casually before stopping to wait for Jackie's answer.**

**" Considering that for once I actually got to watch the entire movie? …yeah, I had a lot of fun tom. This was really nice." comments Jackie as they walk out of the Movie Theater and head down the street.**

**Letting out a silent sigh of relief, tom reaches for Jackie's hand as a shy smile appears on his face," you've never sat through an entire movie?"**

**With a slight shake of her head, Jackie covers her mouth before letting out a chuckle," with Michael? I would be lucky if I caught the first half hour, especially if we went to the drive in. we usually would just wind up…"**

**" Ok, way too much information." Cuts in tom before Jackie can finish her sentence.**

**" Right, sorry." Mumbles Jackie before kicking at a stray can with a long huff.**

**" Did you love this guy?" asks tom after a few minutes of silence.**

**" I use to think that I did at one time." Admits Jackie as she bites down on her bottom lip, temporarily lost in thought.**

**Lightly brushing a strand of hair form Jackie's face, tom wraps a lazy arm around her waist," so what changed your mind?"**

**Burying her face into tom's shoulder, Jackie closes her eyes as they sway back and forth," I was tired of getting hurt…Michael had this thing where he liked to cheat on me…a lot."**

**" This guy sounds like a jerk." Points out tom dancing to the silent music of the night with Jackie in his arms.**

**" He wasn't though, Michael was an idiot. …but he could be very sweet too." Confides Jackie as she rests her head on tom's shoulder.**

**Tensing up at this, with a heavy sigh tom wisely decides to change the subject," did you want me to drive you home so that you can grab some clothes? My parent would feel better if you stayed with us."**

**Standing in her tip toes, Jackie places a light kiss on tom's cheek," I'm cool, I already promised my friend Donna that I would stay with her."**

**" Jackie…" presses tom with an exhausted sigh," I thought you were supposed to stay with my parents and I?"**

**" I'll stay at your parent's house tomorrow night, I promise. Look, I'm just going to walk. It's not that far from here." Assures Jackie as she gives tom one last hug good bye.**

**" You sure?" question tom not wanting to let go of Jackie's hand just yet.**

**" Yeah, I'll be fine. Night tom." Calls Jackie as she head off down the street toward Donna's and the Foreman's house. …**

**(Basement half hour later; 11pm)**

**" Sneaking into the basement again Burkhart?" asks Hyde from his chair, smirking as a frightened Jackie jumps back.**

**" Steven! Weren't we just over this last night? Quit scaring me!" yells Jackie in a huff as she tosses a pillow at him.**

**With an eyebrow raised in amusement, Hyde swiftly dodges the pillow," do you mind telling me what you're doing here?"**

**Untying her shoes quietly, Jackie grabs a blanket before kicking them off," I was going to stay at Donna's but no one is home."**

**" That would be because she went camping with bob and the foreman's." informs Hyde as he grabs himself a beer and tosses another to Jackie.**

**" Why didn't you go?" questions Jackie as she catches her beer and opens it with a chug.**

**Glancing over at Jackie's small shivering form, Hyde reluctantly pulls her up with him," I didn't want to…come on Jacks."**

**After more then one failed attempts to tug free from Hyde's grip, with a pout Jackie rubs at her tired eyes," Steven, why can't I just sleep here for tonight?"**

**" Because you'll freeze, now come on. Your going to sleep in my room." Responds Hyde in a gruff tone as he nudges Jackie to his small back room.**

**" Whoa, you mean with you?" ponders Jackie more then slightly taken aback by Hyde's offer.**

**" Yeah…look, I'm not kilos. I won't try anything." Reassures Hyde when he notices the look of hesitance written on Jackie's face.**

**"…ok Steven, good night." Mumbles Jackie as she climbs in bed besides him and closes her eyes before settling down against Hyde.**

**" Yeah, whatev…I mean night Jacks." Mumbles Hyde as he pulls her as close to him as he can and quietly waits for her to drift off to sleep so he can do the same. …**

**(Following morning)**

**" You sleep alright?" asks Hyde when he feels Jackie stir against him.**

**" For once in a bout a month, yes." Confides Jackie with a yawn as she stretches out in Hyde's arms.**

**With his arms wrapped tightly around Jackie's waist, Hyde rests his chin on her shoulder so that he can whisper into her ear," your boyfriend doesn't mind that you've been staying here, I guess?"**

**Hugging onto Hyde's bicep, Jackie can't help but chuckle as a tear rolls down her cheek," tom's not my boyfriend, he hasn't even asked me out yet. And I don't think that he will anytime soon."**

**" Why wouldn't he?" asks Hyde with a curiously raised eyebrow.**

**" Would you want to date someone that you thought wasn't over their ex?" inquires Jackie in a sad tone, quickly swiping at her cheeks.**

**Trying his best to remain Zen, the muscles in Hyde's chest slowly start to tighten," you're not over kelsos yet?"**

**Glancing up at Hyde, Jackie swipes at her cheeks as the tears begin to flow," no, I am. But I have a feeling that tom thinks otherwise. What if I scared him off Steven?"**

**" There's always other guys you know." Points out Hyde in attempt to ease Jackie's tears but to no avail.**

**" I really like tom though." Admits Jackie in a small voice and she sniffles to herself.**

**Wrapping Jackie in his arms once more as she shivers, Hyde buries his face in her neck," what's so great about this guy?"**

**Shifting with a sudden discomfort, Jackie soon cuddles into Hyde," he's just really nice to me, and he's sweet, he listens and not once has he kissed me or tried to make a move. He makes me feel safe."**

**" I've never tried anything either Jackie…or I listen…sometimes." Acknowledges Hyde as he tries to ignore the sudden jealousy that's rising in the pit of his stomach.**

**" That's because you would never date a girl like me Steven." Reminds Jackie in a matter-of-factly tone as she glance up at Hyde.**

**Raising an eyebrow in interest, Hyde looks down at Jackie in amusement," what makes you think that?"**

**Letting a sleep sigh escape, Jackie itches at the back of her neck," you mean aside from the fact that you once compared me to a tick?"**

**" That was when you were annoying, I don't think that now." Confesses Hyde as he sits up with Jackie propped against him.**

**" Ok, so then what do you think of me now?" ponders Jackie quietly after a moments thought.**

**Caught off guard by Jackie's question, Hyde merely shrugs his shoulders," I think that your better off without kilos, more tolerable even."**

**Sitting up against Hyde now, Jackie looks up at him with a smirk," you think so?"**

**" Jackie, if I didn't would I let you stay over here?" inquires Hyde in a serious yet joking tone given way by his smile.**

**" Good point." Replies Jackie with a laugh as she lays back against Hyde for a short nap, not wanting to get up and leave the warmth of his arms quiet yet. …--**


	4. Tired of Idiots

_**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, try to sue you won't get anything though. I have nothing.**_

_**Author's note: this is my own original story of how Jackie and Hyde got together; there are two characters I created. The rest are solely from the show. As always please r&r my story if you like it**_.

**Chapter #4**

**(Hub; T/A)**

**"I thought that you were going to see Jackie?" questions tom's friend Andrew as they enter the Hub.**

**"I was, but she wasn't at her house man." Confides tom as he walks up to the slowly growing line at the counter.**

**Standing behind tom in line to order, Andrew shoves his hands into his pockets," where do you think she is?"**

**Letting out a heavy sigh, tom just shrugs his shoulders," I don't know man."**

**"Looks like the answer to that question just walked in, and not alone either man. Check it out." says Andrew with a grunt, with a nod he points out Jackie walking in with a scruffy looking guy they'd never seen before. "Think it's her ex man?"**

**"No, I've seen him before. But not this guy, I'm going to go see what's going on. I'll be right back." Mutters tom as he heads over to where Jackie is now seated. …**

**(Meanwhile)**

**"Could we go see Grease?" ponders Jackie as she looking up at Hyde with hopeful eyes.**

**" ummm, no." grumbles Hyde as he rolls his eyes at the movie suggestion.**

**Grabbing a hold of Hyde's arm, Jackie walks into the Hub with his arms wrapped around her," ok, what about Freaky Friday?"**

**Sliding into the nearest booth with Jackie by his side, Hyde orders them both drinks," yeah…no."**

**" Casablanca?" tries Jackie in a defeated tone as she prays he won't say no.**

**"…fine." Agrees Hyde with a sigh knowing that it's something Jackie really wants to see.**

**With an excited clap of her hands, Jackie kisses Hyde on the side of his mouth," great! So Casablanca it is then."**

**Wiping at where Jackie had just kissed him, Hyde pulls Jackie into his lap with a smile," cool, so what did you want to order?"**

**" I'll get whatever you get." Responds Jackie as she settles back against Hyde.**

**" that's cool." mumbles Hyde slightly distracted with thoughts of kissing Jackie which he mentally kicks himself for even having. _'you're not supposed to think those kind of thoughts man! Get a grip on yourself, she's your best friend's girlfriend for god sake. You'd be breaking the code if you made a move and you know it…but she's so beautiful…ah crap! What have you gotten yourself into Hyde. Red's right, I AM a dumb ass.'_**

**Laying her head on Hyde's chest, Jackie closes her eyes," could I stay over in the basement again tonight?"**

**Resting his chin atop Jackie's head, Hyde hugs her waist lightly," you're not staying at that guy's house?"**

**" I'm supposed to…but I would rather stay with you Steven." Admits Jackie in a quiet voice as she glances up at him.**

**" that's cool. The foreman's won't be home until Friday, they left yesterday for a week of camping." Acknowledges Hyde as he mentally breaths a sigh of relief that Jackie wants to stay with him. _'man, she chose you over that flowering picking Romeo. That has to mean something,_ _maybe she does have a thing for me after all. But if that's the case, then why would she lie about it the last time we kissed? It doesn't make sense…oh that's right that's because she doesn't like you. To her you're just a friend, if even that. I've really got to stop thinking about her, its only going to drive me insane. And if I were to kiss Jackie, Kelso would kill me for sure. …_**

**" _Jackie?" calls tom as he makes his way over to where she is sitting._**

**" _hi tom…tom!...hey." manages Jackie_ as she nearly chokes on her drink from being startled.**

**Folding his arms across his chest, tom nods in Hyde's direction," who's this?"**

**Biting at her bottom lip, Jackie steals a glance up at Hyde," this is my friend Steven."**

**" friend?" repeats tom in a tone that shows he doesn't fully believe her.**

**" yeah, we're just friend's tom." Assures Jackie when she sense he doesn't think she's telling the truth.**

**Relaxing only slightly at this, tom pulls up a chair," did you want to do something tonight?"**

**Poking at her plate, Jackie picks at her tator tots," I'm going to the movies tonight already."**

**" by yourself?" asks tom already tensing at the thought of Jackie alone with this guy let alone at the movies.**

**" no, with me. And then we're going to hangout in the basement before I take her home." Informs Hyde with a smug smirk on his face.**

**Giving Hyde a confused look, Jackie takes a sip of her soda," but, I thought that I was staying at the…Donna's."**

**Taking a bite from his burger, Hyde glances down at Jackie," you still want to?"**

**" well…yeah." Confides Jackie with a secret smile directed at Hyde.**

**" you aren't staying with me?" questions tom with a hurt look on his face.**

**Staring down at her lap, Jackie plays with the hem of her skirt," I already promised my friend that I would stay at her house."**

**Looking over at Jackie for a long second, with an aggravated huff tom turns to leave," whatever."**

**" tom, wait." Calls Jackie as she jumps up to go after him.**

**" what?" snaps toms a little bit too harshly then meant to be.**

**Grabbing hold of tom's hands, Jackie leans into his arms," you believe me don't you?"**

**Frowning mostly to himself, tom spares a glance down at Jackie," what do you think?"**

**" I'm sorry…look, Steven really is just a friend." Reassures Jackie with a light hug.**

**" sure he is." Grumbles tom as he breaks away from Jackie's grasp.**

**Giving tom a hurt look, Jackie pulls him down for a kiss," he's not a threat, I promise."**

**With a completely dazed nod, tom returns the gesture eagerly," I'll see you later, ok?" …**

**Watching this display of affection, a small part of Hyde's heart break," there goes whatever chance I could have had."**

**Heading back over towards Hyde, Jackie grabs his hand," you ready to go?"**

**" yeah, so is everything ok with prince charming?" jokes Hyde in a slightly snide tone.**

**" he thought that we were on a date." Confesses Jackie before blushing slightly at the thought.**

**Laughing at the mere thought, Hyde follows Jackie outside?" at date? Like you would ever go on a date with someone like me."**

**Wincing at the sting in Hyde's words, Jackie drops his hand like he had just burnt her," what is that supposed to mean? Like I would ever date you?"**

**" nothing, just that you and me? Come on, that would never happen Jackie. We're too different, I'm poor with no parent and probably no future. Your rich, with a bright future and you go for rich guys that have something they could offer to you." Points out Hyde as if it weren't already obvious.**

**"**

**that's what you think? Well you know what?...no, whatever. Think what you want, I don't care." Yells Jackie in a loud voice before getting up from her seat.**

**" Jackie, where are you going?" asks Hyde as he gets up to follow her out of the hub.**

**" go to hell Hyde!" growls Jackie in a threatening tone that makes Hyde back off as she stalks off down the street. …**

**( that same night)**

**" and that's when you stormed off?" ponders Andrew after having listened to Jackie's rant filled story.**

**" pretty much, yeah." Confirms Jackie with a tired sigh.**

**Letting all of Jackie's story sink in, Andrew take a long sip of his coffee," sounds like someone screwed up big time."**

**Digging into her ice cream, Jackie just rolls her eyes," I thought that we were finally friends, you know? But I guess apparently we're not if that's what he thinks of me."**

**" are you going to be ok?" inquire Andrew with a look of concern as he notices unshed tears forming in Jackie's eyes.**

**" yeah, I'm just tired of your gender right now. They really sicken me." Comments Jackie with a heavy sigh.**

**Backing up in his seat, Andrew lets out a nervous gulp," that's fine and all…just, you know don't take it out on me. I'm a good guy."**

**Shaking the haze from her head, Jackie turns to Andrew with a sad smile," I'm sorry, I'm just upset. And tom is not helping, why won't he just ask me out already?"**

**" I think that he is afraid to Jackie. He's not sure your over Kelso." Confides Andrew in attempts to comfort Jackie.**

**" I told that that I was!" explodes Jackie before slamming her empty cup down.**

**Keeping his distance wisely, Andrew sets down his coffee," here's some advice, tom's an idiot."**

**Tossing her bowl in this sink, Jackie laughs to herself," well, I'm tired of idiots. I just want a boyfriend."**

**" if I were tom, you would already be my girlfriend." Teases Andrew with a playful nudge.**

**" maybe we should just date then." Jokes Jackie in return with a chuckle.**

**" tom would kill me." Points out Andrew empathizing the word kill.**

**" yeah, I guess that he would…I should go Andrew." Mutters Jackie as she grabs her coat to leave.**

**" yeah, I guess so hu…or you could stay." Suggests Andrew with a raised eyebrow and a look of want in his eyes. …**

**(that evening)**

**" thought for sure you would be at tom's by now." Greets Hyde that evening as Jackie stumbles into the basement tiredly.**

**" go to hell." Hisses Jackie as she kicks off her shoes.**

**Switching off the television set, Hyde stares over at Jackie," you already said that."**

**Heading back toward Hyde's room, Jackie shuts the door loudly," good night Hyde."**

**" that's my room that your in." reminds Hyde as he walk into the small backroom.**

**" and I'm changing in it." Answers Jackie in return as she pulls off her dirty t-shirt.**

**Staring at Jackie's bare back, Hyde's breath catches in his throat," I noticed."**

**Quickly pulling on her night shirt, Jackie climbs into bed," leave me alone."**

**" no…Jackie, your beautiful." Says Hyde in a gruff voice mesmerized at gorgeous Jackie look even in her pajamas.**

**" whatever." Mumbles Jackie as she pulls her hair back.**

**Sitting down beside Jackie, after studying her neck Hyde jokes," who gave you the hicky?"**

**Glaring up at Hyde, Jackie covers up her neck," none of your business."**

**" oh my god, you slept with tom!" states Hyde in a knowing manner.**

**" no! …I slept with his friend Andrew." Admits Jackie in an embarrassed tone.**

**Leaning over Jackie now, Hyde pulls her to face him," Jackie, what were you thinking?"**

**Staring up at Hyde, with a tired sigh Jackie finally confesses," would it make a difference if I said that I wasn't? I just needed to be with someone."**

**" well you could have just came to me." Points out Hyde as she pulls Jackie against him.**

**" Steven…" starts Jackie warily and she shoves Hyde away lightly.**

**" not in that way Jacks, I meant to talk." Assures Hyde with a long sigh as he holds Jackie close.**

**" you think we could just go to sleep? I don't want to talk about how I ruined things with tom and earned his friend Andrew a black eye." Mutters Jackie in a sad tone as she curls up in Hyde's arms.**

**" we could do that, come on. Go to sleep Jacks." Whispers Hyde softly as he makes room to lay down with her snuggly against him. … --**


	5. authors note

**Authors note: hey everyone, don't worry I have not forgotten about this story. I just haven't finished writing chapter five yet, but it is almost done. If all goes well I should have it up by the end of this week, I think this story will have another two chapters after this. Its hard to say, but thanks for reading.**


	6. Why can't I be Him?

_**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, try to sue you won't get anything though. I have nothing.**_

_**Author's note: this is my own original story of how Jackie and Hyde got together; there are two characters I created. The rest are solely from the show. As always please r&r my story if you like it.**_

**Chapter #5**

**(Early next morning)**

**"You awake Jacks?" questions Hyde as he feels her stir against him.**

**"I don't want to be…but I am." Acknowledges Jackie with a tired sigh.**

**Brushing a piece of hair from Jackie's face, Hyde winces as a tear hits his chest," are you crying?"**

**Burying her face into Hyde's side, Jackie simply shakes her head," no."**

**"You're a horrible liar Jackie." Points out Hyde as he carefully gathers her in his arms.**

**"Look, I'm fine. Ok Steven?" insists Jackie as she looks up at him through tired eyes.**

**Placing a protective arm around Jackie, Hyde whispers into her ear," did you want to talk about it?"**

**Turning her back on Hyde, Jackie laughs bitterly to herself," about how I'm a slut? No thanks Hyde."**

**"No, Eric's sister is a slut. You slept with one guy Jackie. You were just…misguided." Offers Hyde in an attempt of comfort.**

**"All I want is one decent guy, that's it. Just one, nothing else." Complains Jackie with a heavy sigh as she remembers what she did last night with Andrew.**

**Resting his chin atop Jackie's shoulder, Hyde closes his eyes in contentment," what would you consider a decent guy?"**

**Tracing lines on Hyde's chest with her finger, Jackie stretches in her spot," I don't know, someone who actually takes the time to listen, doesn't cheat, and who really cares about me…you know someone I could do to with problems."**

**"Like you have with me whenever kelso's screwed up?" ponders Hyde as he tries to hint that he could be all that Jackie wants.**

**"Well, yeah I guess." Confides Jackie with a small nod of her head.**

**Shifting around beside Jackie, Hyde lifts her chin so that she'll look at him," why couldn't I be that guy?"**

**Shaking her head in confusion, Jackie gives Hyde a dumbfounded look," what do you mean?"**

**"I mean, why can't I be your guy?" asks Hyde in a sincere manner as he waits quietly for a response.**

**"I didn't think that you would ever want to be." Admits Jackie with a heavy sigh.**

**Lifting Jackie's chin gently, Hyde presses his lips against hers," that was when you were with kelso, your not with him now Jacks."**

**Staring up at Hyde with shock, Jackie gasps in surprise," Steven…I have to go."**

**"What? Why?" question Hyde in a panic as Jackie grabs her things.**

**"I just have to ok." Replies Jackie hurriedly as she pulls on her shoes and rushes out of the basement leaving Hyde confused and hurt. …**

**(Donna's)**

**"And that's what I took off." Finishes Jackie and her recalls what just happened with Hyde in his room.**

**"Jackie, what the hell? I thought that this is what you wanted?" asks Donna after having listened to her friend's story.**

**Playing with her pajama shirt, Jackie looks down at her feet," it is Donna."**

**Sitting down beside Jackie, Donna raises an encouraging eye brow," so, then what's the problem?"**

**"What if he cheats on me or leaves?" inquires Jackie in a small voice.**

**"Jackie, trust me when I tell you that Hyde's better then that. He would never cheat; it's just not in him." Assures Donna with a smile.**

**After a moment of thought, Jackie just nods her agreement," yeah, I guess your right."**

**With a roll of her eyes, Donna gives Jackie a light nudge," go talk to him."**

**"What about kelso?" asks Jackie with a more then hesitant look on her face about it all?**

**"Jackie, you guys broke up. Kelso is not your keeper. Go talk to Hyde." Encourages Donna with a light shove.**

**Biting at her bottom lip, Jackie shakes her head nervously," I don't know if I should Donna, what if he doesn't want to see me?"**

**Pulling on her shoes, Donna stands form her seat," whatever, are you coming or not?"**

**"Where are you going?" replies Jackie as she watches her friend walk toward the bedroom door.**

**"To the basement." Informs Donna with a roll of her eyes as if it wasn't obvious.**

**Shifting with discomfort in her seat, Jackie changes into cloths," why don't we go to the Hub? I'm hungry."**

**Smiling at her friend, Donna tries her best not to laugh," Oh my god, your afraid to go see Hyde!"**

**"I am NOT!" yells Jackie as her cheek quickly flush a bright color of red.**

**"Yes you are! You're blushing!" says Donna in an amused tone as she chuckles at the thought.**

**Glaring her best friends back, Jackie follows Donna up the Forman's driveway," I am not afraid to go and see…Hyde!"**

**Catching Jackie as she knocks into him, Hyde grabs her hips to steady her," Jackie, be careful will you?"**

**"…sorry." Mutters Jackie whose face is now redder then before.**

**"Jackie was just telling me that she would love to go for a ride with you Hyde, you know…alone." Offers Donna with a sweet and innocent smile that her earns deathly glare from Jackie.**

**Glancing down at the petite girl in his arms, Hyde gruffly asks," you want to go for a ride Jacks?"**

**Giving Donna a look that could easily kill, Jackie turns her attention back to Hyde," only if you want to Steven."**

**"That's cool. Come on Jackie." Grumbles Hyde as he takes Jackie's hand and leads her to the Camino. …**

**"Why did we park way up here?" questions Jackie when they arrive at the top of a small secluded hill side.**

**"You said that you wanted to be alone, now we are." Offers Hyde as he parks the car.**

**Sinking in her seat, Jackie takes a look around," I guess we are."**

**Staring over at Jackie, Hyde runs a hand through his curls," I'm sorry."**

**"For what?" inquires Jackie as she looks over at him?**

**"Kissing you the way that I did." Confides Hyde as he lowers his head in shame.**

**With a quiet sigh, Jackie scoots a bit toward Hyde," don't be. Look, I was just scared. That's all."**

**Sitting up in his seat, Hyde shifts to face Jackie completely now," of what though Jacks?"**

**"I don't know." Confesses Jackie with a frustrated huff.**

**"Come on Jackie, I know when your not telling me the truth." Points out Hyde as he takes her hand into his.**

**Avoiding Hyde's gaze as he lifts her chin, Jackie gives a small shrug," I know you can."**

**Pulling Jackie closer to him, Hyde whispers softly into her ear," so then why won't you just tell me what's wrong?"**

**"I just don't want to talk right now." Confides Jackie as she settles into hides arms.**

**"So, what do you want to do then?" questions Hyde as he hugs her lightly.**

**"Just stay here in your arms." Mutters Jackie as she closer her eyes.**

**"I could live with that for now." Says Hyde as he watches Jackie slowly fall asleep in his arms. …**

**(That same evening)**

**"We should probably head back to the basement, its getting late." Suggests Hyde as he nudges Jackie softly to wake her.**

**"Do we have to Steven?" says Jackie as she lets out a sleepy yawn.**

**With a shake of his head, Hyde buries his face in Jackie's neck," what would you suggest?"**

**Wriggling her hand under Hyde's shirt, Jackie touches his chest," we could go to my house."**

**"That's cool, lets go to the Hub first. You hungry?" offers Hyde as Jackie sits up beside him.**

**"I'm starving…hey, Steven?" says Jackie in a soft voice to catch his attention.**

**Starting up the Camino, Hyde wraps an arm around Jackie," yeah?"**

**Kissing Hyde's cheek sweetly, Jackie quietly murmurs," I love you."**

**"…ok." Gulps Hyde caught off guard completely by Jackie's sudden admission.**

**"You don't have to say I back." Assures Jackie with a light chuckle at the look on Hyde's face.**

**Glancing over at Jackie, Hyde mentally kicks himself," Jackie, I like you…a lot."**

**Smiling at this, Jackie cuddles into Hyde's side," that's a start Steven."**

**"Come on Jacks, we're here." Informs Hyde as he helps Jackie out of the car.**

**"Ok, we should get something to go. We could take it back to my house." Offers Jackie as she follows Hyde into the Hub.**

**Kissing Jackie on her forehead, Hyde wraps a protective arm around her waist," we could do that."**

**Looking up at Hyde happily, Jackie tilts her head up so that their lips will meet once more," great, so we'll order to go then Steven. We could make a date out it, won't that be romantic?" …--**


End file.
